ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall off PT 2
Fall of PT 2 '''is the 4th episode of Deo 12, and the 2nd part of Fall of PT 1. Plot Deo, Lif, Deo 9 and Deo 12'000 are fighting FireFast. He gets arrested (Deo): Where do u guys get those cool aliens? (Deo 9): Go to an alien zoo (Lif): my dad give them to me (Deo 12'000): i don't remeber (Deo): Oh (Deo 12'000): Come on i will give u some new aliens (Deo): k They go away (Deo 9): When will we do it (Lif): I don't know, but i have a better plan. (Deo 9): oh yeah? (Lif): Yeah (Deo 9): What is it then? (Lif): We don't hand him over, but first we steal some trixes ... (Deo 9): We could steal from your dad (Lif): Good idea. then we hand him over ... (Deo 9): And get what we need (Lif): That's right. Meanwhile Deo 12'000 is giving Deo some new Aliens (Deo 12'000): Now here u go! 5 new aliens (Deo): can i turn in to one? Can i? can i? can i? (Deo 12'000): Well u need to unlock the additonal mode. (Deo): realy? (Deo 12'000): 85% sure They go beck to Deo 9 and Lif (Lif): Dad, can i show Deo 9 your collection of trixes (Deo 12'000): Only if u take Deo whit u (Lif): K, Dad Lif, Deo 9 and Deo go to a secret room that is locked. Lif types in the code. they walk in (Lif): This is the collection! Deo 9 Takes one trix and takes of his own. He puts on the one he took (Deo 9): Wow! (Lif): The Digammatrix, good chose (Deo): Can i put one on Lif puts one of the trix on (Lif): nope Lif and Deo 9 Transform.Lif in to Hipnobeast, but Deo 9 in to Starfly. They capture Deo and take all the Trixes. ''At Deo 12''s universe Lif and Deo 9 hand Deo over to Vilgax, Khyber and The Unknown X. (Vilgax): Thank u both. (Khyber): Here is what u need Khyber gives Them A tube (Khyber): here is the DNA (Lif): tnx Lif and Deo 9 teleport away (The Unknown X): We have him now (Vilgax): Yes, we do, Master Deo transforms (Deo): Lavathrend! Cool (Khyber): what? What is this? The Unknown X Shows his trix and transforms (The unknown X): Fireflight! (Deo): What? An Othe man comes in the room. he transforms (The Maskman): Ikarus! (Deo): What? He transforms (Deo): Balance Flame! Cool! They Start to fight. Deo blasts The Maskman and he turns back. The unknown X Blasts Deo, But Deo transforms in to Way Big. He Steps on the unknown X And he transforms back. Deo transforms back to and takes of there masks (Deo): Let's see who u two are He takes the masks of. (Deo): Deo 9! (Deo 9'000): It's Deo 9'000 (Deo): And Lif! (Lif 10'000): I am Lif 10'000 now (Deo): Oh? But why? (Deo 9'000): We wanted to become the ultimates (Lif 10'000): he means The Unlimited ones (Deo): Oh Doe 12'000 teleports in (Deo 12'000): I'l take care of them He Takes them and Teleports Away. Jack And Christie are running towords Deo. (Jack): Deo! Your Back (Christie): Deo! (Deo): Good to Be back '''THE END Characters *Deo Flame *Jack Recew *Deo 12'000 *Deo 9 *Lif Flame (Alternate version) *Christie Martin Villains *Vilgax *Khyber *FireFast (Alternate version) *The Unknown X (First appearance) *The Maskman (First appearance) Aliens By Deo *Feedback *Lavathrend *Balance Flame (First appearance) *Way Big (First appearance) By Lif *Kickin Hawk *Hipnobeast (First appearance) By Deo 9 *Wolfhound *Starfly (First appearance) By Deo 12'000 *Astrodactyl By Deo 9'000 * Fireflight (First appearance) By Lif 10'000 *Ikarus (First appearance) Trivia *This episode had no name so i asked my friend for it and he said that i could make it the second part of Fall of PT 1 *Deo 12'000 gives Deo some aliens and they are: Water Hazard, Rath, Metalmono, Lizalien, Fasttrack. Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Episodes